freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-121.54.54.250-20141006053538
Heres how the game was set after mike was fired he was buying some guns in the gun store a pistol to sneak into freddy fazbears pizza and shoot at the animatronics so the animatronics wont hurt anybody at night to save lives on the first night mike brings his ak 47 to shoot at some animatronics the first enemies that will appear is foxys pirate crew mike shooted at the servomotor of the animatronics next after the defeat of the crew mike breaks out of freddy fazbear pizza and sleep in his house and leaves no tracks to make sure his safe but while in midnight mike hears someone banging and it was foxy mike shoot foxy with a minigun after you defeat this boss foxy will not easily die after defeating the boss foxy will run as fast as he can out of mikes house leaving some tracks of oil you will collect this oil to craft the oil gun desing to burn animatronics to malfunction to death after it was daytime you will work on your new job and when it was the second night mike got back to the fredddy fazbear pizza seeing foxys half crew and you will shoot at the crew again after that foxy will appear again and much stronger you only have your ak -47 to fight him you use it after defeating foxy will run again and lock the door to avoid malfunctioning leaving oil again you collect it to have enough oil for the oil gun after daytime again it is the 3rd night you will shoot at foxys remaining crew after defeating the crew foxy will appear with 1 animatronic foxy will appear with chica this time you have your minigun brought you shoot at those two after that the two will run away leaving oil as always collecting enough pieces after that foxy will not appear until the last night the next one is chica defeating her army will give you oil after that chica will just run away since shes a girl and bla bla bla bla chica will not appear till the last night next bonnies metal herd and this time his herd will hop high to attack you and blabla bla bonnie will not appear till last night and after that golden freddy possess freddy fazbears body and with new animatronics called the hallucinations this is no ordinary animatronic they will hallucinate you if you are running out of ammo after defeating the hallucination bla bla bla the last night will appear this means chica bonnie freddy and foxy will appear for the last time you have enough oil to use your oil gun you were burning them into pieces after that chica bonnie freddy and foxy will malfunctioning saying error servomotor damaged as they are saying that word faster their heads are rotating and big spark happened freddy chica foxy and bonnie are dead on daytime the owner of freddy fazbears pizza saw this the owner says oh ok were are now out of bussiness throw them in the dumpsters and after that it not over freddy chica bonnie and foxy after they were in the dumpster their servomotor are damaged they were not feeling well they saw a scrap yard they use it to repair their body and after that they will haunt mike mike is now rich and he has cctv camerca guards meaning five night at freddys 3 will be like five night at freddys 1 like checking the cctv cameras before they reach mike